Silent Tears
by hana-chan666
Summary: La guerre est fini , mais pas pour tous!
1. chapitre 01

Hello , c ma première fic sur Harry Potter , il est tard et tout et tout alors soyez cool avec moi pr les fautes je les reprendraient bientôt .

** Silent Tears**  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Deux ans, deux ans déjà que la guerre avait cessé, deux ans à reconstruire le monde, à panser les plaies. Voldemort avait enfin été battu, la paix régnait enfin. Le monde des sorciers avait regagné sa quiétude, du moins c'est ce que tous pensaient et c'était bien ainsi. Hermione venait de rentrer chez elle, Pattenrond dormait tranquillement sur un coussin dans le salon, lasse elle alla le rejoindre lui caressant la tête doucement. Cette journée avait été dur, comme toutes les autres, son travail était harassant, mais elle ne regrettait pas, non jamais. Sa vie était telle qu'elle devait être et pour le bien de tous il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle en change. Elle tourna la tête vers la cheminée où était posé des photos, ses parents, elle avec Ron et Harry et enfin tous ses amies avec lesquels elle avait combattu. Seul la deuxième photo lui arracha un sourire, les deux autres étaient encore trop tristes et douloureuses. Ses parents étaient morts trois ans auparavant, assassinés par Voldemort en personne, ils furent les premiers d'une longue liste. 

Elle avait eu à enterrer trop de personnes aimées, trop, en trop peu de temps. Sur la dernière photo, elle voyait les visages souriants de ses amis, tombés au combat, eux aussi, .Percy dont le corps ne fut jamais retrouvé, Neuville Susan et Cho avaient été tués en même temps dans la forêt interdite, Dean avait été torturé et était maintenant à Sainte Mangouste avec Ginny. Ginny avait eu de la chance, mais même deux ans plus tard elle dormait toujours, sa jambe droite avait été arrachée par une déflagration et ses yeux crevés, mais on gardait bon espoir. Ils avaient tous combattus avec courages mais étaient tombés les uns après les autres, Dumbeldore avait été l'un des derniers, mort au combat final pour les sauvés tous, Hermione laissa échappée un long soupir.

La guerre avait fait tant de dégâts , Ron avait perdu un frère et presque sa sœur , elle-même avait perdu ses parents , mais plus que tout leur monde avait perdus des êtres bons et forts . Tant d'autres étaient tombés, tant de visages déformés par la douleur, elle ne pouvait les effacés de sa mémoire.

Mais la paix revenue , la priorité fut donnée aux vivants , et les morts mis de côtés . La vie reprenait ses droits .

La famille Weasley s'était relevée. Molly repris quelque uns des kilos perdu pendant la guerre et son époux ,propulsé Ministre de le Magie, avait eu très vite de lourdes responsabilités . Ron et Harry avaient décidés de réaliser leur rêve , plus de combats et croquer leur vie à pleines dents, ils étaient devenus des joueurs pro de Quidditch dans l'équipe national . Cela avait toujours étonnée Hermione , à quel point le sport avait été à nouveau important , comme si il aidait à retrouver la paix ,tout était redevenu comme avant .

Pour les autres en effet , pourtant elle , elle n'avait pu retrouver la clarté comme eux . Elle en avait décidé ainsi , pour que la paix subsiste elle devait faire ce sacrifice . Ayant toujours été plus pragmatique que ses compagnons , il était de son devoir de les protéger comme ils l'avaient protégée . Lorsqu 'Harry avait fait disparaître Voldemort , tous étaient euphoriques, pourtant elle ne pouvait totalement partager leur joie , un doute subsistait , mais il devînt si fort jours après jours qu'elle ne pu se résoudre à aller de l'avant . Même si Harry ne le sentait plus , son instinct lui disait le contraire , Il vivait toujours et attendait son heure . Peut-être se trompait elle , auquel cas elle avait fait ces sacrifices inutilement , mais dans le doute , son choix était fait .

Après son diplôme elle avait tout mis en ordre , sans que les autres ne le sachent , un seul homme était au courant et il ne dirait rien . Une arme secrète , se dit elle, en souriant amèrement, tous la croyaient simple employée ministériel aux archives . Certes il est vrai qu'elle y passait du temps , plus qu'il n'en fallait pour la couvrir et faire bonne figure . Mais en fait elle voyait surtout du pays , voyageant dans le monde entier , à Sa recherche et à l'exécution de Ses acolytes . Elle était douée , très douée en fait, de ce fait on faisait souvent appel à elle , mais elle travaillait toujours en solo , des compagnons seraient une gène pour elle . Mais la solitude ne lui déplaisait pas , elle n'avait plus besoin de mentir seule . Harry et Ron étant peu souvent là du fait de leur propre emploi du temps et ne remarquaient rien , elle avait toujours une explication plausible à leur fournir , un vieux parchemin a trouver etc. ... et comme ils la savaient mordue de livres ils trouvaient son implication personnel somme toute plutôt naturel ,quoi que consternante à leurs yeux . Elle vivait pour son travail et c'était vrai en partie, mais en fait surtout pour eux .  
  
Hermione se leva et alla se doucher , elle devait les voir ce soir chez Ron avec tous les autres pour l'anniversaire d'Harry . Nue elle accueillit l'eau chaude sur son corps gelé comme une bénédiction , elle balança la tête en arrière puis la ramenant vers devant elle constata l'eau rougit qui coulait sur elle , ses mains étaient encore pleines de sang. Il lui avait donné du fil à retord celui là , la perspective d'Azkaban les rendaient toujours agressifs , mais cela l'aidait , sa tache devenant moins difficile à accomplir , un bon combat valait toujours mieux qu'une exécution sommaire là bas . Au moins ils mouraient debout (la plus part du temps) elle n'avait donc pas à avoir pitié , c'était une question de survie et son instinct était toujours plus fort que le leurs .

Enfin propre elle se sécha à l'aide d'un simple sort , elle n'avait pas de serviette , à quoi bon ? La magie était là . Elle alla nue dans sa chambre , la lumière du soleil commentait à décliner et inondait son appartement de couleurs chaudes . Son chez elle était spacieux et désordonné, des livres étaient partout ainsi que divers artefacts magiques plus ou moins rares et illégaux. De l'encens brûlait dans sa chambre embaumant le couloir. Avant de s'habiller, elle avait formulé un sort cachant toute trace de ses activités secrètes . Elle enfila une robe mauve très longue en soie, ses mains disparaissaient sous de longues manches arrivant jusqu'au sol , ses épaules étaient découvertes , ses cheveux étaient savamment relevés sur sa nuque en un mélange de tresses et de boucles châtains . Sa peau ne nécessitait aucun soin particulier , très peu de fard et du mascarad noir rendaient ses yeux encore plus pénétrants , le rose de ses lèvres était juste souligné par un gloss léger .  
  
Avant de transplanner Hermione alluma une cigarette et s'assit dans le salon rejoignant son compagnon à quatre pattes , elle s'était mise à fumée pendant la guerre à cause du stress disait elle, quelle piètre compensation pensa t'elle , elle adorait regarder la fumée monter au plafond. Cela la calmait , elle semblait si douce, si fine et si fragile qu'elle n'osait la balayer , elle aurait bien pris un verre pour se remonter le moral mais bon , cela ne ferait que la retarder . En écrasant sa cigarette, elle se rappela ce que lui disaient ses parents à ce sujet , mais celle-ci ne contenait pas les mêmes ingrédients que celles des Moldus . Celles-ci ne tuaient pas , quoi que la dépendance fut la même, voilà encore un aspect d'elle-même que ses amis ignoraient totalement . Effaçant toute odeur de tabac d'elle , elle alla fermer sa porte à clé , pris son chat somnolant dans les bras et transplanna avec lui chez les Weasleys. Elle allait encore devoir s'effacer pour leur bien , ne rien dévoiler pour leur bien , souffrir pour leur bien , mais cela valait le coup n'est ce pas ? !

Note : 03h30 du mat je v me coucher !

Voilà c le first chap , qu'en pensez vous ? Dites moi je brûle de le savoir !! Je tiens a préciser une chose pour les prochains chapitres , Sirius n'est pas mort , moi je l'aime trop et puis comme c une fiction de toute façon je f ce ke je ve na !!

Discmachinchose : Harry Potter et tous ces perso ne sont pas de ma plumes nananananère ils sont J K Rowlingbidule tagada tagada tsouin tsouin vous connaissez la chanson !!! A bientôt . 


	2. chapitre 02

Hello c re moi, alors là il est 02h02 je pete la forme et g fini le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture ! Ce Chap. est moins triste mais c qu'un passage '!

****

**Chapitre 2:**

****

****

Chez les Weasley a fête battait son plein, dans le jardin avait été dressé une grande table en bois, des guirlandes multicolores pendaient dans les arbres au dessus des têtes. Molly avait préparée un vrai festin, toute sa famille était là ou presque mais elle ne garda pas en tête cela très longtemps, son époux avait pu se libérer plus tôt ce soir là, Charly et Bill qui habitaient tous deux à Londres maintenant étaient là parlant avec leurs frères Fred et George. Plus loin se trouvait Ron et Luna, ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de trois ans et leur couple ravissait tout le monde .Minerva et Rubeus sirotaient tranquillement leurs verres, Alastor, Mondigus et Tonks avaient quand à eux une discussion très animée sur les elfes de maison, un sujet toujours d'actualité dans le group.

Plus loin un peu à l'écart se trouvait Harry, Sirius et Remus qui se remémoraient le bon vieux temps, Harry se contentait de sourire de temps à autres. Il était heureux, tous ses amis étaient là et riaient de bon cœur, le soleil commençait à se couchez meurtrissant le ciel de griffures ardentes. Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'éloigna quelque peu afin de mieux contempler ce spectacle magnifique, il repensait à tout ses amies présents là et à tout les autres qui étaient mort .Il était toujours morose le jour de son anniversaire, soudain il sentit une douce chaleur à ses côtés, une main était posée sur son épaule. Il se retourna le cœur battant, elle était arrivée enfin 3 mois sans se voir, c'était trop long bien trop long.

- Mione ! Son visage était éclairé par un large sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de joie, il la serra dans ses bras sans qu'elle ait pu réagir.

- Bon anniversaire Harry ! Dite elle en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras, ils restèrent tout deux ainsi quelques secondes, puis Harry la souleva du sol et la fit tournée (1). Leurs rirent attirèrent l'attention et Ron accourut vers eux, bientôt Hermione se retrouva prise entre ses deux amis.

- Tu nous as manqué Mione !

- J'ai cru le remarquer oui, mais vous m'avez manquez aussi ! - J'espère bien, hein Harry ?!Tous trois restèrent enlaces ainsi quelques seconde avant d'être rejoint par les autres.

Hermione fut chaleureusement accueilli, par toute sa famille. Elle salua rapidement son supérieur hiérarchique sans attirer l'attention sur elle, pendant le repas Hermione eu des nouvelle fraîche de tous ses amis et Ron lui annonça même qu'il contait faire une demande en mariage à Luna d'ici quelques jours. La nuit fut pleine de bonne humeur, on bu trop, dansa sur les tables, l'agitation était telle que personne ne la vit s'éclipsé avec Alastor.

- Alors Miss Granger comment cela c'est il passé ?

- Plutôt bien.

- Le combat ?

- Bref mais intense, plus que je ne l'avait imaginé au préalable.

- Des traces ?

- Aucunes, j'ai nettoyé.

- Bon travail, tu repars dans trois jours pour la Russie.

- Bien !

Et il la laissa là, seule, le soleil était couch depuis quelques heures maintenant. L'obscurité présente lui rappela la sienne, son choix l'avait obligée à se transformée, son cœur c'était durcie, sa vigilance en constant éveille, son rôle était vital. Elle avait pour ordre de n'être vue de personne en mission et si les ennemis la voyaient ils devaient mourir sans tarder. Combien en avait elle tués ? Elle avait contée les premiers jusqu'à 20 puis elle avait arrêtée, à quoi cela servait il ? Elle faisait son travail, elle n'exécutait que des ordres, elle n'avait pas à avoir d'états d'âmes. Pourtant, pourtant à chaque fois elle se sentait perdre pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le revoie. A chaque retour de missions elle le voyait, c'était nécessaire, ainsi elle n'oubliait pas pourquoi elle se battait, une fois ou deux elle avait faillit lui dire. Mais aurait il accepté la vérit ? Qu'elle doute de lui ? Même si elle ne le pensait pas il aurait interprété ça comme une remise en cause, alors qu'il ne s'agit que de prévention. C'est en L'autre qu'elle n'a pas confiance , Harry pour elle , il est tout , toute sa vie , elle avait tout sacrifiée pour lui et sacrifierait encore bien plus .

Elle se souvînt du jour où elle avait sue que ses parents allaient mourir, c'était logique tout concordait, les rouages bien huilés faisaient leur œuvre._Deux heures, dans deux heurs ils seraient morts que faire? Dumbuldore et tous ceux de l'Ordre étaient absents de la maison, elle était seule avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Fallait il leur dire? Ils auraient été en danger, Harry aurait voulut les sauvés. Il aurait encore approché la mort entraînant les autres avec lui, bien sur à chaque fois il aurait voulut y allé seul mais comment le laisser ainsi. Non ils l'auraient tous accompagné, combien seraient mort? Elle en aurait été la cause?! Jamais! Elle devait faire vite, contacter les autres les plus vite possible, sans réponse, elle avait envoyée un hibou. Attendre, ne pas laissé la douleur prendre le pas sur ta raison Hermione ! Reprends toi, tout ira bien, ils ont sans doute déjà reçus ta lettre et sont parti les sauvés ne t'inquiète pas. Affolée elle marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, des larmes coulaient abondement sur ses joues, une heure et demie._

__

__

Elle serait ses points si forts que ses ongles entaillèrent la chaire, non elle ne devait pas leur dire, ils seraient tous en danger et pour l'heure Il devait rester en vie, Lui et elle y veillerait. Il est était l'espoir incarné, même si personne ne leur avait dit, Harry était indispensable, sans lui le monde ira à sa perte. Alors même si cela voulait dire que ses parents allaient mourir, elle devait tout faire pour qu'il ne soit pas en danger. Puis soudain il entra, au début il ne le vit pas, il cherchait un objet, puis il l'entendit. Son souffle était fort et irrégulier :

- Mione ? C'est toi ? Il se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, c'était instinctif, mais elle lui en était tellement reconnaissante. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, leurs joues étaient en feux. « Mione que ce passe t'il ?mais elle ne répondait toujours pas, il lui pris le visage entre les mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux dis moi Hermione ! Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ! Parle moi, je t'en pris ! »

Sa voie était douce et tendre, Hermione fut parcourut d'un frisson.

- C'est rien Harry, j'ai juste peur.

- Hermione écoute moi, rien ne vas t'arrivé Ron et moi te protégeons, d'acore ?

Sur ce elle fondit en larmes, et enfouit de plus belle son visage dans son cou, elle était en sécurité certes mais ceux qu'elle aimait ? Qui en prendrai soin ? Qui si ce n'est elle ?!

- D'accord Harry ! Mais ... sa voie était entrecoupée de sanglots violents ... reste avec moi Harry, sers.......sers moi fort. Oh Harry ! J'ai tellement peur !

Alors il l'avait gardé dans ses bras, ils s'étaient installés sur son lit blottis l'un contre l'autre, puis peu à peu, fatiguée le sommeil commença à la tenailler, comme elle se sentait partir et leva la tête vers lui :

- Ne pars pas d'accord , je ne veux pas me réveiller seule .

Il avait sourit et elle s'était endormis , mais fut accueillit par des cauchemars , ses parents morts , les Weasleys , ses amis et Harry .

- Harry !!!! Elle c'était réveillée en sursaut, il était là contre elle endormis lui aussi, ses lunettes sur le nez, elle sentait son souffle sur son front. Oh oui Harry, dors, repose toi tu en aura besoin. Mon dieu, je vous en pris faite que la mort de mes parents ne soit pas veine, laissez lui la vie sauve, lui entre tous, je vous en conjure

Elle le sera encore plus contre lui, Je ne pourrai vivre sans lui, soyez bon, j'ai sacrifier mes parents, c'est impardonnable je le sais, mais je vous en pris, il mérite de vivre et d'être heureux. S'il vit je vous promet de tout faire pour lui Elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes et retombât entre les bras de Morphée, ils ne furent réveillés que par Molly lorsqu'ils rentrèrent le soir.

Elle se souvenait de leurs mots, de leurs cajoleries pour la consolée, mais elle n'avait pas faiblie et ne montra aucun signe de souffrance. Le lendemain matin, ils furent tous étonnés de la voir rire de bon cœur à la tête de Ron au réveil, ils pensèrent tous qu'elle allait craquée à un moment. Mais non, rien, elle avait sacrifiée ses propres parents, elle les aimait énormément mais était il juste de sacrifier tant d'autres vie pour eux deux ? Tout un monde contre le bonheur d'être unis tous les trois ? Nan, dès lors elle fit des choix douloureux, pour le bien du plus grand nombre et pour son bien à Lui .Ses à se moment là de ses pensées qu'elle les entendit arrivés derrière elle, à pas de loup, mais son entraînement était sans faille, ne rien laisser transparaître, faire comme si j'était surprise. Ils étaient sept, Harry, Ron, ses frères et Sirius, ils l'encerclaient en silence puis de concert ils levèrent leurs baguettes et prononçant la même formule :

- Aquaprobis ! Et un déluge s'abattit sur elle, trempée elle poussa un cri de rage Ils voulaient jouer, ils allaient voir.

- Bande de ptits ............... c.......c....

- Oui Hermione ? Plait il ? Tous savaient à quel point elle avait en horreur les grossièretés, enfin en apparence, ils ignoraient tant de chose à son sujet, c'en était presque comique.

- COUILLONNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle avait hurlée rageuse, un sourire mauvais apparus sur ses lèvres et elle sortit sa baguette. Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de m'emmerder comme ça !!

- Whooooouuuuuuuuu ! Mione ?! Tu t'entends ? Deux insultes dans la même soirée ? Tu te rend compte que tu viens de dépasser ton cotas annuel ?!

Avait crié Ron hilare, mais tout aussi étonné que les autres de son Hermione.

- T'as encore rien vue, entendit il derrière lui, Abrutit !!!

Et elle lui sauta dessus en le chatouillant, Ron était sans doute la personne le plus chatouilleuse au monde.

Tonks arriva à la rescousse, elle formait avec Hermione et les autres un solide clan des filles, ils en avaient tous l'habitude car à chaque réunion c'est-à-dire six à huit fois l'an, cela se passait de la même façon. L'un des deux clan commençait les hostilités et cela se finissait toujours en bataille ranger, Luna et Molly les rejoignaient en cour.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était gamin au possible, mais tellement bon après tout ils n'avaient tous trois que 20ans, d'accord les autres c'était quelque peu différent. Plus âgés ils prenaient pourtant cour aux chamailleries, même Minerva des fois s'y mettait, Arthur aussi. Et ce soir là ne fut pas épargné, la bataille fit rage, des éclaires de différentes couleurs volaient entre les deux clans.

Présentement Ron était stupefixé, Luna cloutifiée (2), Minerva transformée en chat était poursuivie par Sirius qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, Harry avait eu les bras mochmaloisés (3), Molly elle avait abandonnée après avoir été dûment saucissonnée pas ses propres fils, ils s'y étaient mis à quatre contre elle. Hermione et Remus étaient en grand combat de crabes (4). Et le reste du champ de bataille était aussi chaotique, puis peu à peu tous se calma, comme toujours, les membres retrouvèrent leurs couleurs, taille et texture d'origine. Les dents repoussaient ou rapetissaient, toutes les cornes tombaient, en résumé tout redevenait normal, quoi qu'une fois Ron se soit retrouvé avec une langue de deux mètres pendant une bonne semaine.

Tous étaient dans un triste état, mais heureux. Après avoir aider à tout ranger ils prirent le chemins du retour Tonks parie avec Mondigus, Minerva et Alastor de leurs côtés (5). Les aînés Weasley transplanairent dans leurs appartements respectifs en ville, bientôt il ne resta plus que Ron, Harry et Hermione.

Le trio s'assis dans un coin du jardin au pied d'un arbre avec une bouteille et trois verres, ils parlèrent de leurs vies respectives, de leurs projets et immanquablement du passé. Ce passé si horrible, un passé qui leur avait volé leur adolescence et celle de tant d'autres, ils se collaient les uns contre les autres. Hermione était au milieu, chacun du garçon avait une de ses mains, ils étaient couchés sur l'herbe humide et regardaient les étoiles. Après une troisième bouteille ils étaient suffisamment ivres pour oublier pas mal de choses, ils avaient fait un loup dans le jardin riant aux éclats. Ron était tombé et c'était étalé de tout son long contre un arbre, ses deux amies éclatèrent d'un rire gras et fort, essuyant des larmes de rire ils s'assirent à ses côtés. Les chemises des garçons étaient toutes déchirées, ils avaient ôtés leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et relevés le bas de leurs pantalons jusqu'au genoux. Ce qui leur conféraient un petit air pêcheur de moules qui ne manquait pas de faire rire leur compagne, qui elle non plus n'était pas mieux. Elle avait déchirées sa robe la laissant très courte sur ses cuisses ainsi que ses manches, car toutes ses longueurs l'empêchaient de bouger. Quand à ses cheveux ils étaient lâches jusqu' sa taille et d'un incroyable fouillis, sur ce point là elle était à égalité avec Harry.

Pourtant elle était ravissante à leurs yeux, elle riait aux éclats comme jamais, se déplaçait toujours avec grâce et volupté. Mais jamais elle n'avait autant bue, pour la première fois elle se lâchait autant, pourquoi ? Ils l'ignoraient ! Mais c'était bon de la voir baisser sa garde de temps à autres, soudain elle alluma une cigarette (6) dans la pénombre. Ron et Harry la regardaient interloqués :

- Mione ? Tu fumes ?

- Ouais !

- Depuis quand ?

- Ché pas ! Puis elle pouffa de rire, allé les garçon c ma tourné, je paye ma clope (7) !

Tout deux acceptèrent sans broncher, la fumée monta bientôt du groupe dans le ciel, Hermione se disait qu'il était peut être temps d'être un tout petit peu plus naturel avec eux. Et eux se demandaient combien de choses elle leur cachaient encore, leurs bavardages continuèrent jusqu'au petit matin, l'alcool ne faisait plus effet. Dégrisés ils prirent l'initiative de préparer le petit déjeuné pour Molly et Arthur, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas discutés ainsi toutes la nuit tous les trois. Harry et Hermione restèrent jusqu'au déjeuné et prirent congés, Ron leur dit au revoir le cœur séré, à chaque séparation c'était plus dur. La guerre avait fait une chose unique, elle les avaient soudés les uns aux autres intimement, quoi qu'il passe la plus part de son temps avec Harry ce n'était pas la même chose. Tous les trois, c'était différent, Hermione les complétaient parfaitement. Pourtant Harry et lui avaient bien remarqués qu'elle cachait certaines choses, elle se cachait des autres, sans doute pour se protéger. Alors ils patientaient, qu'elle veille bien d'eux dans son univers, cela faisait mal de savoir qu'elle n'était pas 100% là avec eux, pourtant ce soir elle avait commencée à ouvrir la porte. Et il en était heureux, après tout Hermione était leur pilier, leur radeau de secoure, elle était toujours là pour eux, quand son frère était mort, elle avait accourue à son aide. Idem pour Ginny et en plus elle allait là voir tous les jours quand elle n'était pas en déplacement. Elle et Harry étaient son monde, qu'importe que le monde sombre tant qu'ils étaient là, bien sur Luna prenne une place égale dans son cœur mais différente. Il y a quelque chose de magnifique dans leur amitié et l'amour de Luna ne la diminuait nullement, au contraire elle la ravivait.

A Londres Harry et Hermione s'étaient décidés pour le premier salon de thé , bien sur ils s'étaient changés chez Ron , ils avaient toujours du change là bas ainsi qu'une brosse à dent et un pyjamas . Ils commandèrent un thé Assam chacun, une seule goûte d'alcool les auraient achevés, bien qu'ayant pris une potion adéquate (8) leurs estomac était toujours résistant à la pensée d'alcool. Après avoir passé l'après midi ensemble ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux.

** Note** :

(1) nan c pa du lancer de Mione je vous rassure !

(2) cad qu'elle avait des clous qui lui poussaient de partout sur le corps.

(3) ses bras avaient la consistance de la guimauve.

(4) prenez deux crabes mettez les l'un en face de l'autre et vous assisterez à un combat de crabe, sauf que là les crabes son magiques et énormes.

(5) Non ils sont pas ensembles gros dégoûtants.

(6) Je c oui mé comprenez g pa fumée de la journée et c dur, vrément ! Donc là je fume par procuration.

(7) Cette phrase sonne à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie, la plus belle phrase du monde à mon sens !

(8) Comme Sheila ..... Comprenez pas ? Mourf mourf : des couettes ...... comme Sheila ! ..... Drôle !! Humour !!!

Fanny Radcliffe : Merci pour ton message et t'inquiet pas tout vas finir par s'éclaircir.

Marymoon : Merci pour le conseil mais g l'habitude de veiller tard et de ma lever à deux heures de l'ap, je suis une féniasse une vrai !!

Nataku 19 : Tu es la première à m'avoir rewier, merki et tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. Et tu c moi aussi g f L, option art alors je me retrouve pas mal en toi même si moi g 20 ans et ke j'suis une vieille chose ' ! Si non ouais je revendique le titre de la fille la plus chieuse de tout les temps !! Na!

Discmachinchose : Harry Potter et tous ces perso ne sont pas de ma plumes nananananère ils sont J K Rowlingbidule tagada tagada tsouin tsouin vous connaissez la chanson !!! A bientôt. 


	3. chapitre 03

Hello vous ! Si vous plé dites moi ce que vou en pensez oki ??Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 3 :

Elle apparu dans son living épuisée, à peine c'était elle installée qu'elle reçut un hibou de son patron

_**Encore un ordre de mission je parie.**_

Elle soupira fit une caresse au messager et s'affala dans son canapé, elle avait devinée juste.

La Russie.

Cela faisait longtemps, elle y avait été trois semaines au début de sa carrière, une affaire simple. A la lecture de son contrat elle fut énormément surprise, une mission d'espionnage ? Ce n'était pas très courant pour elle, généralement c'était pour les éléments moins doués. En poursuivant sa lecture elle compris que la situation était moins simple qu'elle ne le paraissait, elle devait s'introduire dans l'ambassade anglaise à Moscou et découvrir l'identité de la taupe.

_**Bon et bien je suis encore bonne pour une nouvelle identité et un nouveau visage**_

Se dit elle fatiguée, vraiment elle se demandai parfois si tous ces rôles ne lui montaient pas à la tête ? Allait elle finir par ne plus savoir qui elle était ? A quoi elle ressemblait ?

Mais encore là comme à chaque fois dès son retour elle le voyait, allant jusqu'à le retrouver dans ses déplacements pour cela. Vraiment le fait qu'elle soit en plus follement éprise de lui ne simplifiait pas les choses, « ne jamais mélanger job et vie privé ». Le genre de chose qu'on entend au cinéma, mais elle c'était sa vie privée qui lui avait donné son job, comment ne pas les mêler ?

Son travail consistait à entretenir son bonheur et celui de ceux qu'elle aimait, quel lien plus étroit pouvait il y avoir entre ces deux choses ?

Elle alla dans sa chambre et se changea elle enfila un shurt et un débardeur noir puis elle revînt au salon après un passage éclaire dans la cuisine dont elle rapporta une bière et une pizza froide. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son sofa, elle faisait cela à chaque fois sans exceptions, elle raviva le feux dans la cheminer et bientôt une agréable chaleur envahie le pièce. Cela lui rappelait tellement ces soirées à Poudlard dans la salle commune, là elle avait quelques uns des meilleurs souvenirs de toute sa vie, entourée de tous ces amies.

Il y faisait vraiment bon vivre, bien sur elle se rendait compte que si elle en était si nostalgique c'est parce que ces souvenirs avaient encore le goût de l'enfance et de son innocence.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ? La petite fille de jadis était presque morte, elle s'était transformée en une jeune femme froide et implacable, cela la faisait souvent rire, car aujourd'hui certains de ceux qui la connaissent la trouvent passionnée et cruelle alors que les autres la prennent pour une femme réservée et fade. Les uns ne représentant rien à ses yeux et les autres tout, ils avaient tous raison où presque.

Passionnée ? Oui pour et par sa mission.

Cruelle ? Souvent, dans sa partie il n'y a pas de place pour la sensiblerie.

Réservée ? Sur ses sentiment toujours, dans ses manières de moins en moins et pour ce qui était du fade ? Seulement devant eux, le reste du temps elle était plutôt fantasque lorsqu'elle pouvait se le permettre.

Comme quoi personne ne la connaissait réellement.

En un coup de baguette elle fit cuire sa pizza ouvrit sa bière et mit un CD, elle était prête à étudier sa prochaine mission, en employée consciencieuse elle se devait d'envisager toutes les possibilités. Elle y passa une bonne partie de la nuit et après avoir ranger ses dossiers bien à l'abrie (1) elle s'endormie lovée dans son canapé son chat peulotoné tout contre elle.

Au petit matin elle était allongée de tout son long sur la banquette , les cheveux en bataille et le visage enfui dans un coussin , Pattenrond quant à lui avait été éjecté pendant la nuit et était couché dans un fauteuil douillé . Le sol autour d'elle était jonché de bière et de croûtes de pizza c'est dans cet état qu'Harry la trouva en transplannnant chez elle à l'improviste.

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux verts pétillèrent de malice, elle était surprenante. Il avait toujours été surpris de l'état dans lequel était toujours son appartement c'était tellement peu « Hermione », mais là ? On aurait dit son propre appartement sauf que lui lorsqu'il dormait il ne s'enroulait pas dans une couverture comme elle. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement soudain elle se releva en toute hâte, la baguette à la main et tendue vers lui.

Pendant quelques secondes ils ne dirent rien, elle baissa peu à peu sa baguette et poussa un profond soupir. Il avait été surpris, un qu'elle l'entende, deux qu'elle réagisse aussi vite et trois par son regard d'une extrême froideur.

- La vache Hermione, calme toi un peu ! La guerre est finie !

- Que fais tu là ? Avait elle répondue froidement et pensa en son fort intérieur que cette guerre ne serait jamais fini.

Harry était de plus en plus surpris, jamais il n'avait sentit Hermione si ... si dangereuse, à lui aussi il lui arrivait de se réveillé en sursaut là baguette à la main avec une grosse poussé de sueur et la respiration haletante. Mais elle ? Son souffle était régulier et elle était parfaitement calme, elle l'avait sentit arrivé et tout en étant éveillé elle c'était sentit suffisamment en insécurité pour brandir sa baguette devant son ennemis.

- Tu as de bons réflexes dis moi ?!

- Peut être ... qu'es que tu veux Harry ! Elle le regardait fixement, furieuse contre lui et contre elle-même. Contre lui car il l'avait tiré d'un beau rêve et contre elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensée que les seules personnes à pouvoir transplanner ici étaient Ron et Harry, autant dire qu'elle ne risquait rien. Cependant sa vigilance prenait le pas sur sa raison et elle n'aimait pas cela, l'instinct est une chose utile certes, mais inutile dans ce cas précis.

- Ron voudrait acheter la bague aujourd'hui avec toi et moi. Son regard ne l'inspirait pas beaucoup et il savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait « pas la faire chier au réveil » comme disait si bien Ron.

- Tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer un hibou, comme tout le monde ? J'ai travaillé tard et je dormais, figure toi !!

- Je sais désoler, Mione je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Bah ! C'est pas si grave je devais me lever de toute façon, qu'elle heure est il ?

-13h30, lâcha t'il un grand sourire au lèvres.

- QUOI ????????? Si tard ?! Elle se retourna vers son horloge et constata qu'il était en effet tôt mais dans l'après midi pas le matin, affolée un instant elle se calma bien vite en réalisant qu'étant en congé elle ne travaillait pas. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé et d'un coup de baguette rangea son salon et en ouvrit les fenêtres, un peu d'aire ne ferait pas de mal.

- Tu as faim ? Je me fais un petit dej.

- J'en suis. Après avoir fini de manger qu'elle se soit douchée et habillé ils partirent rejoindre Ron en ville et ils entrèrent tout trois dans une grande bijouterie Parisienne après avoir transplanner non loin.

Là, ils devraient trouver.

Ron mal à l'aise demanda de l'aide à ses amis et les laissa donc demander les renseignements pour lui sur les quelques bagues qu'il aimait bien et dont ses amis approuvait le choix. Deux heures plus tard ils sortirent Ron était hilare et Hermione et Harry rouges jusqu'aux oreilles, une vendeuse avait eu la mauvaise idée de penser qu'ils étaient un couple et leur avait proposer à eux aussi d'acheter un bague. Rouges de confusion ils bafouillèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, la vendeuse cependant avait insister certaine de leur inclination l'un envers l'autre. Elle était donc parvenu à faire acheter à Harry un collier à Hermione un camé vert sur un ruban noir en satin, il s'agissait là d'un objet de collection très rare et Ron plié en deux rajoutait à côté de la jeune femme de petits commentaires taquins en anglais qu'elle ne compris pas.

Revenu à Londres les trois amis se dirigèrent dans une taverne réputée et enfin Harry et Hermione se déridèrent et purent rire de la journée et revenir sur le choix final de Ron. Tous deux étaient certain que Luna aimerait la bague, il s'agissait d'une magnifique bague en or blanc sertie d'un rubis finement taillé ,dans l'anneau était gravé leurs deux noms et deux cœurs enlacés .

Ils restèrent à boire deux bonnes heures, la bière au beurre chaude était une spécialité du « Ballait Rieur » en sortant Hermione avait annoncée qu'il était l'heure de sa visite à Ginny.

La bonne humeur retomba sur le petit group et le cœur lourd ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital, ils allèrent voir Dean avant Ginny, et ils furent heureux de voir qu'il récupérait, lentement il est vrai, mais sûrement. Il vivrait, bien sur ses jambes devaient être rééduquées, il arrivait à émettre quelques son cohérant, en deux ans il était passé de la prostration à l'indéfectible désir de vivre. Ils étaient heureux pour lui et restèrent une bonne heure à son chevet, lui racontant la journée et leur principale occupation actuelle, puis ils allèrent voir Ginny.

Elle était là, inerte, depuis deux ans elle n'avait pas bougée ni émis le moindre son, ils déposèrent des fleures près de son lit, chaque jours Hermione les changeaient elle était la personne qui visitait le plus la jeune femme. En deux ans Ginny avait changée, ses cheveux avaient poussé et encadraient son jolie visage perlé de taches de rousseur, ses yeux étaient bandés pour cacher la large cicatrice qui les avaient remplacés. Or mis ses yeux et sa jambe manquante elle semblait être en forme d'ailleurs toutes ses blessures étaient cicatrisées depuis longtemps. Ils attendaient maintenant, Hermione était la seule à lui parler lui racontant ses secrets, elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait l'entendre et qu'à son réveil elle s'en souviendrait. Elle s'assit donc près de sa meilleur amie et pris le livre qu'elles avaient commencées toutes les deux la fois d'avant, elle fit un rapide résumé aux garçons histoire qu'ils ne soient pas perdus et commença à lire. Il s'agissait d'une histoire d'amour entre un Lady et un pirate , le genre de livre qu'elle et Ginny dévoraient étant plus jeune , les garçons écoutaient pourtant attentivement comme subjugués .

Après deux chapitres de lecture ils quittèrent Ginny le silence régnait au sein du group puis Ron pris la parole :

- Merci Mione de faire ça pour ma sœur, c'est très gentil à toi, tu sais ?

- Ca me fait plaisir de la voir et de lui parler.

- Oui j...

Ron fut coupé par l'arriver inopiné d'un hibou pour Hermione, l'affaire semblait des plus urgentes et quand Hermione eu fini de le lire elle semblait des plus contrariée.

- Un problème Mione ?

- Hélas oui Harry, je dois partir dans l'heure un imprévue de dernière minute. Elle avait prononcée ces quelques paroles d'une voix triste et curieusement lointaine, les deux jeunes hommes ne purent réprimer un soupir.

- Tu sais tes livres ne vont pas s'envolé ma grande, ils peuvent bien t'attendre non ? Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Ron je ne plaisante pas.

- Nous non plus, pourquoi es tu toujours envoyer en voyage ? Personne ne peut te remplacer ? Tu ne prends même plus de vacances, relâche toi un peu.

- Désolée mais personne ne peux me remplacer dans ces recherches, et puis mon travail est important et vous savez que j'adore ça non ?

- Oui on sait surtout que ton travail est plus important que nous !

- Ron Weasley ! Comment oses-tu ? Jamais, je dis bien Jamais, je ne veux t'entendre dire de pareils foutaises !! Tu penses vraiment que quelque chose puisse conter plus que vous pour moi ? Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires et ses joues étaient en feux, Ron recula d'un bon mettre surpris les éclats d'Hermione étaient légendaires avec lui, mais jamais à ce point. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'intervenait plus dans leurs querelles.

- Des fois oui ! Avait-il répondu enrageant face à elle. Le regard de la jeune femme perdit de son éclat meurtrier, elle baissa la tête et c'est une petite voix percée de chagrin qui leur vînt aux oreilles quand elle repris la parole.

- Toi aussi Harry tu penses cela ? Que mon travail est plus important que vous ? Tu penses aussi vraiment que quelque chose puisse prévaloir sur vous ? Vous qui êtes tout ce qui me reste au monde ? Dis moi Harry !!

- Non ! Sa réponse était claire et net, par ce qu'il savait, il était dans le même cas qu'elle.

- Merci ! J'y vais à bientôt ! Elle leur fit la bise en les serrant contre son cœur un moment puis elle transplanna aussitôt.

Pouf !

Elle était partie, mais ils avaient eu le temps de sentir sur ses joues la moiteur de ses larmes, Harry se retourna vers Ron l'air menaçant.

- T'es vraiment le roi des cons toi !! Ron ne répondit rien, il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur avec Hermione, il regrettait déjà ses mots. Pourtant il sait qu'elle ne place pas son travail avant eux, mais c'est juste qu'il était furieux que leur journée tout les trois se finissent souvent par une missive urgente de son bureau, il avait du mal a accepter qu'elle accepte cela. Alors il avait voulut pour une fois qu'elle abandonne, qu'elle les choisit eux et pas ces foutus bouquins. Jaloux de livres c'était tout lui ça, mais il adorait être avec elle et Harry, tout les trois c'était le fameux trio, le monde lui semblait meilleur et à porté de main, avec eux deux il aurait pu déplacer des montagnes. Tous les trois ils étaient à nouveaux à Poudlard, jeunes et insouciants (2).

- Je sais, fini t-il par avoué tout bas.

- Ouais bin on dirait pas ! Tu n'es pas le seul tu sais a souffrir de moins la voir, à moi aussi elle me manque terriblement, mais ne redis jamais de telles âneries devant moi si non je t'en colle un, compris ?!

- Ok, d'accord ! Il savait que son ami était lui aussi capable de faits édifiants dont il ne doutait pas des répercutions douloureuses sur son squelette déjà malmené.

- Bon je te laisse là, histoire que tu retiennes la leçon et je te conseil de lui envoyer un hibou de suite ! Après une petit calque dans le dot : Pouf ! Harry n'était plus là, Ron rentra chez lui en ayant pour but de suivre le conseil de son ami.

En rentrant chez lui Harry, alla prendre une douche afin de se calmer. Il avait eu envie d'écharpé Ron plutôt, il avait fait pleuré Hermione. Un vague de rage l'avait envahit, mais pour le bien du group il avait refoulé ses pulsions chevaleresques définitivement trop développées au contact de sa jeune amie.

Il pensait trop, se disait il souvent lorsque avant de sombrer dans le sommeil il voyait son visage devant lui. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il avait conscience de ses sentiments à son égard, mais par peur de se voir rejeté il avait abandonné l'idée de lui avoué son admiration, Hermione était une femme forte, mais elle aurait beaucoup souffert de devoir le rejeter c'était bien comme ça. Il pouvait au moins l'observer, la contempler en silence, aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un bond lorsqu'il l'avait vu au réveil, outre le fait qu'elle lui soit tombé dessus (3), la situation était cocasse Miss Granger encore au « lit » après midi, entendons là aussi que le dit « lit » fut son canapé, qui plus ai entourée de canettes et de bouts de pizzas. Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais d'appareil dans de tels moments, compromettre Hermione étant chose difficile, il s'en mordit les doits, d'autant plus que sa tenu était assez stimulante à son goût.

Mais les soucies d'Harry étaient d'une autre nature, quoi qu'a la réflexion pas tant que cela mais il préférait l'ignorer. Il n'y pouvait rien, elle avait fini par l'obsédée, avant bien que conscient de ses sentiments il arrivait bien à vivre avec, mais ces derniers mois son absence lui était intolérable. Il pensait à elle très souvent, trop souvent en fait, pendant les entraînements passe encore, mais les matchs ?!

A la dernière rencontre il avait faillit oublier comment voler lorsqu'il avait vu une jeune fille ressemblant quelque peu à elle. Non ! Cela n'allait pas ! Pas du tout ! Il devait se reprendre et il en profiterait dans six jours à Moscou, un bal était organisé et comme son équipe devait disputer la veille un match, ils avaient tous été invités à l'ambassade pour l'occasion. Là il tenterait d'atténuer son problème.

Sortit de la douche il alla s'affaler en calcons (4) sur son divan et passa le reste de la soirée à rêvasser.

Alastor était clair elle devait partir sur le champ, mais après ce que Ron lui avait dit elle avait besoin d'une pause, elle arriva chez elle sur son lit et se mit sur le dot en faisant des exercices de respiration pour se calmer. Le coup porté était profond, elle avait craqué devant eux, si seulement ils avaient été au courant, ils auraient compris qu'elle ne faisait pas cela par plaisir. Mais le temps pressait elle devait le rejoindre pour qu'il lui donne sa nouvelle identité et la cause de cette urgence.

Elle fit ses valises le stricte minimum comme à chaque fois, rien qui puisse compromettre son identité mais elle avait rusée et trimbalait toujours un magazine où Harry et Ron figuraient, comme cela ils étaient toujours là.

Elle pris son deuxième sac et l'enchanta afin qu'il devienne minuscule, c'était un sort de son invention comme cela il passait inaperçue et elle pouvait toujours avoir sur elle son matériel professionnel. Puis elle se rendit à son rendez-vous avec lui. En arrivant elle le trouva au bureau à feuilleter un rapport.

- Tu es en retard. Cela n'appelait aucune réponse c'était une constatation, il leva son unique œil vers elle et lui tendit un dossier, celui là même qu'il parcourait.

- Pourquoi si tôt ?

- Un contre temps, notre informateur a disparu, l'affaire se corse, je devrai peut être mettre un autre agent sur le coup.

- Pas la peine je m'en sortirais mieux en solo, monsieur. Sa bouche se courba en un sourire inégal mais éloquent, il aimait bien son élève. Son caractère explosif en faisait la parfaite recrue, il la voyait encore lorsque après son diplôme elle demanda à s'entretenir d'un sujet épineux avec lui, il avait été étonné.

Non pas qu'il ignorait qu'elle était brillante, mais s'apercevoir qu'une toute jeune fille en sache autant que lui et tire des conclusions si fines et argumentées sur un sujet si grave, il en fut tout de même très surpris. Il l'aimait beaucoup, plus qu'un patron pour son employé, mais c'était un peu comme sa fille, elle avait été une élève particulièrement douée la meilleur qu'il ai jamais eu. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'elle soit devenue le meilleure des agents, mais surtout il avait pour elle un grand respect, elle était forte. Alors quand cette mission s'était présenté il n'avait pas hésité, se serait elle et personne d'autre, mais parfois il lui tendait une perche à attraper afin que tout ne sois pas sur son dot en permanence qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait avoir de l'aide. Là elle allait partir et accomplir sa mission avec zèle, comme à son habitude, et il prévoyait déjà qu'elle allait apprécier sa proie (5).

- Tu as tes papiers d'identité, étudie bien ses rapports j'espère que tu a prévue une petite laine (6) tu pars pour une semaine à Moscou. Fais attention et sois très prudente se ne sera pas facile.

- Je le sais, merci monsieur, à la semaine prochaine et Pouf ! Elle n'est plus là.

A suivre ....

Notes :Fini à 2h50

(1) En l'occurrence sous le canapé :)

(2) Con ouais !!

(3) Pas dans l'espace je ve dire par là qu'elle la pris sur le fait.

(4) Pitin ca doi pa s'écrire kom ca ! Salté de correcteur d'ortho qui marche pa, c tou ce qu'il me donne !! Pardon au passage pour les fautes mé je suis indécrottables c maladif même quand je f des effort y en a ! sorry !!

(5)Rrrrrrrrrrrrh !

(6) Bhéhéhéhé ! bin oui chèvre koa !Dites au fait ya kelkun ki se souvien du dessin animé "Lambert le Lion" ?? Il avait un maman mouton cété trop mimi , les moutons avaient l'air tou doux , il passait souvant avant les films pour enfants au ciné par chez moi !! ke de souvenirs non?

Yahaaaaaaaaaa ! yé soui revenu de vacances kipkool !! J'en auré mi du temps hein ?La prochaine fois je vous parlerai dans "Note" de Fouffure le chien bleu !! C pa une blague !!

Le Saut de l'Ange : Merci a toi pour ta review ! Kiss a bientôt j'espere que tu va aimer ce chap !!

Discmachinchose : Harry Potter et tous ces perso ne sont pas de ma plumes nananananère ils sont J K Rowlingbidule tagada tagada tsouin tsouin vous connaissez la chanson !!! A bientôt.


End file.
